How to Die
by Icestar0921
Summary: Without day, there would be no night, without the cold, there would be no warmth, and without death, there would be no life. It is often believed that your fate is influenced by actions during life. But if that's true, why do good wolves die?
1. Prologue

**I don't want any complaints about the names, just think of me. I had to waste hours of my life translating those and **_**I'm **_**the one who needs to memorize the spelling, meaning, and what name belongs to who of those words, so no complaining! Please?**

* * *

Allegiances:

**LionPack**

Alpha: Plata (Silver)- silver she wolf with green eyes

Healer:Full (Leaf)- Black wolf with a white chest and paws and green eyes

Omegas:

Fasc (Dark)- black wolf with amber eyes

Alosa (Lark) Dusty brown She-wolf with darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes: Learner: Cel

Gel (Ice)- White She-wolf with bright green eyes

Pluja (Rain)- Gray-blue wolf with blue eyes: Learner: Ratoli

Fusta (Timber)- Dark gray wolf with amber eyes: Learner: Cuervo

Nuvol (Cloud)- Light gray She-wolf with clear green eyes  
Learner: Nit

Lluna (Moon)- Silver and white tabby She-wolf with greenish-blue eyes: Learner: Ortiga

Cirera (Cherry)- Reddish She-wolf with green eyes: Learner: Llum

Mel (Honey)- Light ginger She-wolf with gray-blue eyes: Learner: Cendra

Baya (Berry)- cream wolf with brown patches and green eyes

Learners:

Cel (Sky)- White She-wolf with gray stripes and orange eyes: 9 moons

Ratoli (Mouse)- Black and brown She-wolf with grayish-blue eyes: 9 moons

Cuervo (Crow)- Small black wolf with white splotches all over his pelt and blue eyes: 8 moons

Nit (Night)- Slender dark gray She-wolf with black ears, tail, chest, swolfach, and big black paws: 9 moons

Ortiga (Nettle)- Brown wolf with eyes the color of sun-baked sand: 7 moons

Cendra (Ash)- gray-blue She-wolf with amber eyes: 9 moons

Llum (Light)- white She-wolf with bright green eyes: 9 moons

Elders:

none

* * *

Prologue:

"Where am I?" I woke to a clearing surrounded by glittering trees. Wolves with stars in their pelts were standing in a line; a large pile of boulders faced them with more wolves sitting calmly on each of the boulders.

"Welcome to the StarPack judgment hall." The wolves barked. "It will now be decided whether you will be admitted to StarPack, or be trapped in the Snow Desert until you fade."

My jaw dropped open, "Do you mean I'm dead?"

A golden wolf with amber eyes dipped his head to me. "Yes, Nit. But I can assure you that you died and honorable death, defending your pack and your mate- had you survived."

"No!" My eyes flashed. "I need to go back!"

A silver She-wolf padded up to me and tried to lay her glittering tail on my shoulders. "Not possible." I backed away from her, my eyes glittering fearfully.

"How could you let me die? I finally had everything perfect. I knew where I stood, where I belonged, who I loved." I shook my head, choking on my words. "But you let me die. Why?"

"It was your time. And you simply could not have possibly survived that tumble off of the cliff." The golden wolf barked. A hole opened in the grass in front of me and I saw my own gray and black body, crumpled on top of an unmoving golden-brown lump of fur.

I waited for a sign. I sign that I had only been knocked unconscious by the impact. I waited for the faint rise and fall of my flank to start again. Nothing happened. I just sat there staring pitifully at my own body, lying there at the bottom of a cliff, on top of the body of Aguila. I was dead.

* * *

******Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters and stories.**

**R&R-Icestar0921**


	2. Battle Training

**I don't want any complaints about the names, just think of me. I had to waste hours of my life translating those and **_**I'm **_**the one who needs to memorize the spelling, meaning, and what name belongs to who of those words, so no complaining! Please?**

* * *

**LionPack**

Alpha: Plata (Silver)- silver she wolf with green eyes

Healer:Full (Leaf)- Black wolf with a white chest and paws and green eyes

Omegas:

Fasc (Dark)- black wolf with amber eyes

Alosa (Lark) Dusty brown She-wolf with darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes: Learner: Cel

Gel (Ice)- White She-wolf with bright green eyes

Pluja (Rain)- Gray-blue wolf with blue eyes: Learner: Ratoli

Fusta (Timber)- Dark gray wolf with amber eyes: Learner: Cuervo

Nuvol (Cloud)- Light gray She-wolf with clear green eyes  
Learner: Nit

Lluna (Moon)- Silver and white tabby She-wolf with greenish-blue eyes: Learner: Ortiga

Cirera (Cherry)- Reddish She-wolf with green eyes: Learner: Llum

Mel (Honey)- Light ginger She-wolf with gray-blue eyes: Learner: Cendra

Baya (Berry)- cream wolf with brown patches and green eyes

Learners:

Cel (Sky)- White She-wolf with gray stripes and orange eyes: 9 moons

Ratoli (Mouse)- Black and brown She-wolf with grayish-blue eyes: 9 moons

Cuervo (Crow)- Small black wolf with white splotches all over his pelt and blue eyes: 8 moons

Nit (Night)- Slender dark gray She-wolf with black ears, tail, chest, swolfach, and big black paws: 9 moons

Ortiga (Nettle)- Brown wolf with eyes the color of sun-baked sand: 7 moons

Cendra (Ash)- gray-blue She-wolf with amber eyes: 9 moons

Llum (Light)- white She-wolf with bright green eyes: 9 moons

Elders:

none

* * *

Chapter 1:

I snapped awake in my nest. Fine dew covered my dark gray and black pelt. Snarling in frustration, I struggled to my paws and stalked over to Ortiga.

"Wake up, stupid pup!" I snapped, kicking him in the chest to wake him, "Lluna flay you if late to training 'gain."

"Calm, Nit." I turned. Cuervo was sitting up in his nest, eyes clouded with sleep.

"Smooth fur." The fur on the left half of the black Learner's face was flattened at odd angles. I flashed out of the den before he could reply.

A thick fog coated the clearing; I couldn't even see the dens on the other side of camp. Thick moisture hung in the air making my fur sparkle. Cel, Ratoli, and an embarrassed Cuervo slipped out of the den.

Nuvol appeared out of the thick mist, her gray pelt matching the bland surroundings. "Battle train," She ordered.

I nodded and followed her into the cloud.

_The fog will clear as the sun rises. _I thought.

But by the time mentor and Learner arrived at the training area, the cloud seemed to have become thicker, not thinner.

"Attack." Nuvol instructed. I surveyed my surroundings. Nuvol had melted into the thick cloud and I now appeared to be standing alone.

" Specific battle move?" I asked. I knew the answer; I just needed to pinpoint her location.

"No," Nuvol growled. Her voice floated from somewhere to my left. "Just-" Nuvol was cut off as I let out a battle cry and threw myself in my mentor's direction. Nuvol, unprepared, shrieked as I dragged her down and sunk my claws deep into her fur. She ripped away, blood dripping from her shoulders.

"Brat!" She snarled and lunged for me. I dodged to the right, but not fast enough. Nuvol grabbed my tail and dragged me back. I bit into her forepaw and she used her other to give me a long scratch down my neck. I stumbled back as pain blurred my vision, but I shook my head to clear it and dove back in.

"Back for more?" Nuvol sneered. I didn't answer and feinted to the left. Nuvol saw it coming and shoved me away from her as I turned to claw her flanks to bits. I howled as grit was plastered to my neck wound, but I ignored the pain and raced back to her, rage bubbling in my belly. Nuvol growled but was too slow to dodge and I barreled through her. I closed my eyes and felt the flesh over my ribs tear, felt teeth meet in my hind leg.

My instincts reacted before I could and I thrashed around, suspended above the ground. One of my claws caught her nose and I crashed to the ground. Nuvol stumbled about holding her muzzle while blood stained the sand and rocks crimson.

"Back to camp!" She snapped furiously, but her eyes betrayed her pain. The training clearing was a mess. Bushes lay uprooted, their dirt stained with blood and lying around the clearing. The stones and sand had gone from a pale brown to a dark crimson. All surrounded in an evil-looking cloud of slow-moving fog.

I managed to catch a fairly plump mouse while balancing on only three legs. When they returned to camp, Nuvol just stood there glaring at me, bloody and battered.

"What?" I snarled.

"Go see the Healer." She barked finally. I rolled my eyes and padded over to Cuervo and Ratoli, who were sharing a rabbit.

"Have?" I asked them and plopped down in front of the prey. Cuervo's eyes followed something behind me and I turned to look at it. At first I saw nothing, then my eyes began to register that I had left a bloody trail across the camp.

Ratoli shook her head. "Talk to Plata. Nuvol."

I snorted. "No listen, Nuvol fine."

"Covered in blood!" Cuervo burst out. "Nuvol _not _fine."

"No pain." I huffed.

"Really?" Cuervo asked. He got to his paws and padded over to me. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously but tears were wrenched from my eyes when he gave my neck wound a gentle lick.

"_No pain._" Ratoli mimicked.

Fusta padded up to the group and shook his large head when he spotted my bloodstained pelt, muttering something under his breath about foolish Learners. "Nit, Full's den. Now!" He rumbled. "Cuervo, patrol."

I sighed and heaved myself to my paws and limped over to Full's den. The Healer was sorting through a strong-smelling herb.

"Full?" I called softly. The black wolf turned.

"Need-" Full just shook his head and went to retrieve the herbs.

* * *

******Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters and stories.**

**R&R-Icestar0921**


	3. Pack Meeting

**I don't want any complaints about the names, just think of me. I had to waste hours of my life translating those and **_**I'm **_**the one who needs to memorize the spelling, meaning, and what name belongs to who of those words, so no complaining! Please?**

**Review thingies:**

**Alecia: Welcome to the remade version of How to Die, where I wasted 3 hours of my life changing the species, names, and traditions of my characters- formerly cats, now wolves! XD It is just the way the wolves speak, some may be more intelligent and might use conjunctions. I did do a little research and I discovered that wolves don't have a formal language that they use, they communicate through body language and howling, so I wrote the original dialogue then went through and removed most of the words so that the new lines could be understood, but it was quick, not very wordy, and realistic compared to wolves's actual way of communication.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Pack meeting tonight," barked Llum, "Excited?"

"Yep," I droned absently and continued to pick at my half-eaten rabbit.

"What wrong?" Llum asked.

"Pack meetings boring. Pups turn Learners, new Omegas… No excitement."

I turned my head at the sound of paw steps. It was Cendra, "More exciting this moon. Dawn patrol yesterday, TigerPack patrol said HawkPack hunting on territory."

"Hate HawkPack." I growled.

"Why?" Cendra turned to me.

"Weak. Cowardly fools."

Fasc padded up to the group of Learners. "All go pack meeting."

"Other?" I asked.

"Cuervo and Ratoli." He answered and moved silently back to Plata.

"Here come." Ratoli, Cuervo, and Cel were moving towards them from the prey pile. Cuervo flopped down next to me and Ratoli and Cel filled up the rest of the space around our meeting circle.

"Cel, you hear?" Llum laughed, "You stay with Ortiga. We go pack meeting."

Cuervo moved a couple of paw steps towards me. I gave him a cautious look, but made no move to stop him.

"Yes, _Llum. _Did hear." Cel sneered. Cuervo flicked his ears nervously and moved closer.

Ratoli watched Cuervo with a smug look on her face.

I pricked my ears as Plata called out the names for the pack meeting. "Alosa, Gel, Fusta, Baya, Mel, Lluna, Ratoli, Nit, Cuervo, Llum, Cendra."

"Nuvol no go!" I barked, surprised.

"She in trouble?" Cendra suggested.

"Maybe," I muttered. Cuervo moved closer. I shoved him back to his spot, "Space, please?" I snapped. Cuervo flattened his ears and looked at the ground.

"Sorry," He whispered.

I snorted and padded over to the group of wolves waiting to go to the pack meeting.

"Nit!" I whipped around. Ortiga's green eyes gleamed out of the bushes on the side of the clearing. _Wait a minute! Ortiga's eyes aren't green! They're yellow._

"What?" I growled.

"Why you hate me?" He asked.

I was caught off guard by the question.

"Aside from obvious, we no different than two tree branches." He continued.

"Like what?" I snapped.

"You can't see truth when right in front of muzzle." He whispered.

**~Death~**

The pack meeting clearing was packed. It seemed like all of the packs brought all of their wolves. I flicked my tail uneasily as I saw that my pack, LionPack, was the smallest group. The Alphas had already gathered at the base of the boulder they addressed the packs on. One lone Healer shuffled his paws awkwardly and gazed around the busy clearing with wide blue eyes.

I flicked my tail uneasily as Cuervo settled down beside me. I could practically taste the awkwardness between us since the 'incident' back at camp.

Saltar howled to start the pack meeting and the crowd fell silent.

"I start." He demanded. "Prey thief!" He snarled at Falco.

"What?" Falco exclaimed.

"Don't deny!" Saltar growled. "Found proof at Lily Pond."

"Lily Pond!" I shouted. A few moons ago, before disease wiped through HawkPack, their former Alpha, Vol, declared war on the other two packs. LionPack allied with TigerPack. I was part of the group that traveled to the TigerPack camp to discuss battle plans. I was a new Learner, but Ortiga and Cuervo were little more than pups.

On the way to their camp, we passed the Lily Pond, a small pool filled with lily flowers during new-leaf. It's little more than three tree lengths from the heart of their territory, the camp.

Saltar nodded to me. TigerPack and LionPack have been allies ever since the battle. "My Omegas no step on territory!" Falco's tabby pelt was fluffed out, and I could practically hear his claws scraping along the stone.

" No prey thief, Saltar!" Falco screeched and threw himself at the TigerPack Alpha.

"Stop!" Plata shouted. Falco abandoned Saltar and tackled Plata.

_How dare he! _I growled and shoved through the crowd. Clearing the last few wolves, I turned to the fighting Alphas; Plata was struggling against the weight of the larger Falco.

I screeched and rushed Falco. I dug my claws into his pelt, imagining Nuvol's gray pelt instead of brown and cream tabby. I raked my claws down his pelt, basking in my imaginary attack on my mentor, I was unaware of Falco spitting at me. Fasc and Gel were trying to pull me off of Falco. I struggled and screamed curses at Falco. Plata had gotten to her paws and was bunching her muscles to attack Falco again.

"Stop! Stop!" Before Plata could pounce, Peixet came racing towards the group. "StarPack angry!"

The HawkPack Alpha was now standing wide eyed in the middle of a silent clearing staring at the sky.

"Meeting over!" Saltar snapped.

**~Death~**

Cuervo tried to cheer the pack up as we headed back to camp. He faked running into trees, blabbered out random words and names, and even tried out a bird song. But even patient Fasc had had enough.

"Shut up, Cuervo!" He growled.

I felt my shoulders slump down farther, hunched and defeated by the shame of breaking the truce and having a panic attack in the middle of a pack meeting. Cuervo let me lean on his shoulder, usually I would have pushed him away and let out a stinging insult that makes any wolf think twice about coming close to me, but all I wanted to do now was curl up in my nest and never wake up.

We were almost at the camp entrance when a shriek filled the air, my energy renewed by curiosity and fear; I shoved through my bewildered and confused pack mates to the front.

He was almost unrecognizable beneath the layer of thick, sticky blood that coated his fur, but beneath the strong smell of blood and death, lay a barely recognizable scent. And in patches all over the small clearing in front of the camp entrance was brown fur.

_He was murdered. Ortiga was murdered._

* * *

******Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters and stories.**

**R&R-Icestar0921**


	4. Murderer

**I don't want any complaints about the names, just think of me. I had to waste hours of my life translating those and **_**I'm **_**the one who needs to memorize the spelling, meaning, and what name belongs to who of those words, so no complaining! Please?**

**Alice: You must be the friend. XD Welcome to How to Die. I understand your dislike of cliffhangers, I'll try not to make them too painful. ;)**

**Alicia: I will do my best to update on a pretty regular basis, but I have school, although it's almost over now, and I am reorganizing my room so... ya. Cliffhangers may be annoying, but what's a good story without a little cliffhanger, right? Do you enjoy disappearing? :D**

**I apologize for the wait, it won't be as long next time, but I actually typed this a few days ago but I didn't have access to internet until not, it was terrible... O_O**

* * *

Chapter 3:

My vision grew fuzzy as I floated into consciousness. I registered that I was lying in a mossy nest at the back of the healing den. Across the small clearing, Full's fluffy tail was sticking out of the herb stores.

I pushed myself to my paws and limped out of the healing den on silent paws.

The harsh sunlight hurt my eyes, and with each step, my bad leg sent shocks of pain through my body, but I clenched my jaw and forced myself to search the camp.

A small group of Learners had gathered in the shadows of the edge of the clearing. Cel and Ratoli were yelling at each other, while Cuervo stared at me in surprise, seemingly oblivious to the growing tension around him.

The Omegas around the group had started to take notice to the furious she-wolves.

The memories from after the pack meeting came flooding back into my mind.

**~Death~**

Ortiga's body was dragged into camp and accusations immediately began flying.

"Obviously Nuvol!"

"NO! In nest all meeting! Was Alosa!"

"Was at meeting, Nuvol!"

"Then Cirera!"

"No! Not me! Was Baya!"

"Or Nit." Nuvol suggested.

A growl rose in my throat. "Was at meeting."

"Saw with Ortiga before." Fasc pointed out.

"No kill Ortiga!" A feeling of panic rose within me.

"Why you kill Ortiga?" Pluja asked.

"Didn't!" I protested.

"Yes, Nit! Confess!" Nuvol shouted.

"You!" I snarled, "You did this!" I threw myself at Nuvol.

Her attempt to fend off my attack became hopeless after I violently ripped her stomach open. Plata grabbed my by my scruff and hauled me off of Nuvol.

"Let go!" I demanded and struggled out of her grip. I stared at the pack with my lips drawn back in a snarl. "No kill Ortiga!" I pressed.

"Yes! Did!" Nuvol barked.

"Proof?" I asked.

"Here." Nuvol pulled a tuft of fur out of Ortiga's claws. It shone silver in the moonlight but even I could tell that it's original color was dark gray.

"Proof." Nuvol stated.

"Not proof, I framed." I snarled.

"What we do?" Nuvol asked Plata. "Murderer. She no stay."

"This ridiculous!" I howled. "I. Not. Murderer."

"No proof isn't."

"Proof is."

Plata turned to me. "Since no solid evidence found, you stay in prisoner den until prove innocence."

_It's better than being exiled for murder._

**~Death~**

The next two days passed uneventfully. Cuervo brought me news from camp, I was brought small amounts of prey each day. And everyone that came within 10 paw steps of the prisoner den I greeted with a harsh glare.

"This hopeless," I huffed. It was sunset of the second day and I was already bored out of my mind. "How I supposed to prove innocence if trapped here?"

"Simple. You don't." Nuvol was sitting at the entrance to the den. "You cant prove innocence, you be exiled. I. win. You. Lose."

It suddenly dawned on me. "You kill Ortiga! Why?"

"I won't object." Nuvol stared at me.

"Yes. You did. Why?"

"Let's walk."

"Fusta, going into forest with Nit."

"Careful." He warned. Nuvol dipped her head to him and raced out of camp with me on her tail.

"Tell everything." I growled.

"You threat from beginning. Very moment born. I great, respected Omega, predicted someday lead LionPack. But you born, and was greater than me from first moment training. I jealous. Plotted destroy you. So, after wolves left for meeting, I feinted sleep. Snuck out through hole in camp wall. Ortiga bring prey. Killed at Thunder Ridge. Brought to entrance. Blood everywhere. Masked scent."

"Murderer! If know something about murder, there always proof!" I snarled, "I find it."

"Good luck." Nuvol barked. She raced away into the trees. I stared after her for a moment, then I turned to Thunder Ridge, the scene of the crime.

* * *

******Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters and stories.**

**R&R-Icestar0921**


	5. The evidence will be my death

**I don't want any complaints about the names, just think of me. I had to waste hours of my life translating those and **_**I'm **_**the one who needs to memorize the spelling, meaning, and what name belongs to who of those words, so no complaining! Please?**

**Alicia: What's a story with out a little evil son of a b*tch?  
Sapphire: For the haters. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4:

I stared at the scene that lay before me. Thunder Ridge- the perfect crime scene. Thunder Ridge was just outside LionPack territory, so no patrols would think to look for evidence. And with the dizzying drop on the other side, it would be too dangerous for any wolf. The trees grow right up to the very edge, so you wouldn't see it coming until it was too late, but by then you would be dead. It is said that Thunder Ridge used to be part of the territory hundreds of seasons ago, but the borders were changed after a learner was hunting close to the top. He leaped to catch a rabbit, but all he caught was his death.

I had searched up and down Thunder Ridge for hours- keeping a careful eye on the edge- and had finally come across a small clearing in the trees about as close to the cliff as possible without tumbling to your doom.

The grass was stained with blood; Nuvol must have waited until Ortiga had bled out. Uprooted plants and grass showed obvious signs of a struggle. Tufts of fur littered the muddy earth, and upon closer examination, I discovered that the fur belonged to Nuvol and Ortiga.

I looked upwards; heavy storm clouds covered the sky. _Nuvol murdered Ortiga very close to the edge of the cliff. Why didn't she eliminate all evidence by sweeping it-and Ortiga's body- over the edge of the cliff?_

_'Plotted destroy you'_

"She wanted frame me." I whispered, "She no push evidence off cliff cause rain wash away it. Better hurry!"

I turned and dashed away from the crime scene. _Hold on rain. Just a little longer._

As soon as I got to camp, I dashed into Plata's den. "Found evidence! I free!"

Plata lazily lifted her silver head. "Ya? Where?"

"Thunder Ridge!" I answered proudly.

"Thunder Ridge?" Plata flashed to her paws. "Why you at Thunder Ridge?"

"I look for evidence," I barked.

"Could have died! Who took you?"

"Nuvol," I danced around the den.

"Really? If asked, Nuvol say yes?" Plata asked suspiciously.

"Yes!"

Nuvol was found in her nest. Plata shook her and Nuvol raised her head sleepily- but I could see in her eyes that she was feigning sleep. "Nuvol. You take Nit to Thunder Ridge? Says found evidence of Ortiga murder."

"No. I no take her." My jaw dropped.

"You lie!" I snarled.

Nuvol laughed, "I would remember take Nit to Thunder Ridge. Thunder Ridge dangerous."

Plata turned to me. "Prisoner not supposed to be out camp."

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Plata grabbed my neck and dragged me back to the prisoner den that I stayed in. She tossed me into the den and snarled after me, "Stay in, murderous scum!" I felt a growl rising in my throat, but I quickly shoved it back down. That would not help my case.

For the next few days, I stayed hunched quietly in the den, taking all of the rude remarks and glares without a complaint. The ominous storm clouds stayed, stubbornly refusing to release their load.

**~Death~**

One day, Plata entered the den with Fasc trailing behind her. I was sitting wordlessly in the back of the den, trying to think of a way to prove my innocence without going to Thunder Ridge.

"Cel convinced to let prove innocence," She barked, "You and Fasc go to Thunder Ridge. He report me."

I dipped my head, "Thank!"

I rushed back to Thunder Ridge with Fasc, trying to beat the clouds and find my clearing full of blood and freedom. I followed my own scent trail, faded but clear in the crisp air smelling of rain.

We finally reached the murder site of Ortiga. Fasc's eyes widened and he immediately began to scent every inch of the clearing.

My eyes darted around nervously, something was wrong.

Nuvol burst from the undergrowth opposite the clearing I was on and leaped at me. "Even if find proof, I destroy Nit!" She howled.

The breath was knocked out of me as Nuvol threw me to the ground.

She was grinning triumphantly as she pressed me into the dirt. I scrabbled at her belly with my hind claws, but Nuvol had a sturdy grip. _Was this what it was like for Ortiga?_I wondered. I squeezed my eyes shut, prepared to feel Nuvol's teeth in my throat. But the weight was lifted off of me and I opened my eyes. Fasc was holding Nuvol above the ground!

Nuvol went limp, and Fasc dropped her. But she jumped back up and swatted Fasc to the side with a powerful blow with a paw. Lightning split the air, followed by the deafening roar of thunder. Rain poured down, and Nuvol turned back to me, her facial features twisted into an evil grin. She charged at me, and the look on her face spooked me. I leaped backwards, and my back paws slid off of the edge of Thunder Ridge.

I dug my claws into the mud at the top, but the rain was loosening my grip.

"Say goodbye, Nit!" Nuvol howled. She lunged for my paws and swiped them out of the mud.

My stomach dropped horribly as my brain registered that I had fallen off of Thunder Ridge. A high pitched shriek that echoed through the rain was cut off as another clap of thunder split the air.

* * *

******Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters and stories.**

**R&R-Icestar0921**


	6. The River

**I don't want any complaints about the names, just think of me. I had to waste hours of my life translating those and **_**I'm **_**the one who needs to memorize the spelling, meaning, and what name belongs to who of those words, so no complaining! Please?**

**Alicia: Yah, I had to make Nuvol really obsessive and obnoxious with where she appears at cause its fun and *spoiler* Nuvol needs to be tough because she will be around for a while. Keep in mind that I'm only 6, now 7 chapters into How to Die. Why would I kill off the main character this early?**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Pain ripped through my side as the swift river bashed my limp body against a boulder. I was barely conscious and my last memory was of a high-pitched screech splitting the chilled air. Water filled my lungs and I began to cough, only drawing more of the floodwater into my burning lungs. Rain streaked down from the sky, only adding to the torrent holding me captive. My head broke the surface for only moments before the swirling rapids sucked me back under. _Will this be my death? _I wondered.

Memories flashed before my tightly closed eyes.

_Nuvol… Her paws… Her paws… she made me lose my grip on Thunder Ridge!_

_One…_

_Fasc… A weight on my chest… pushing me into the dirt… he saved me from Nuvol when she was going to kill me!_

_Two…_

_Cel… Cuervo… Ratoli… Cendra… Llum… Ortiga!_

_Three!_

_I am Nit. I need to save my family from Nuvol… _Cloud

I pushed off of the bottom of the overflowing river, my strength renewed. I have to save the clan from Nuvol! The river flowed through a steep-walled canyon. I carefully maneuvered over to the side of the river. The walls were made of smooth stone, impossible to get a grip on. I paddled to the other side of the canyon; small paw holds might provide some support for climbing. I grabbed one and hauled my shoulders out of the water. My hind legs scrabbled against the rock face; searching for a purchase on the slippery stone.

A small indent in the boulders allowed me to propel myself up until only my tail dangled down into the rushing river. Water streamed for my pelt, and the driving rain chilled my bones. I was eventually able to haul my battered, shivering body onto a small ledge halfway up the cliff. I curled in, trying to warm my freezing nose. I eventually drifted quietly into sleep.

"Nit!" A voice roused me from my sleep. "Nit!" I yawned. My fur was dry, and my sore muscled felt relaxed.

"Where I?" I mumbled.

"Get up!" The voice instructed.

I slowly got to my paws. A pretty white wolf with sparkling blue eyes stood before. I was in a beautiful forest, so unlike the horror I had lived only moments before. "I dead?" I choked out.

"No, merely sleeping." She replied.

"Where Nuvol?" I asked.

"You must find way back to LionPack. Cannot give in. Nuvol destroy all that is right. She attack after fall. Fasc murdered. Plata murdered. Cendra murdered. Cirera murdered. Must return." The dream, and the pretty white she-wolf began to fade.

I jolted awake. My head throbbed. The rain had stopped, but thick, dark clouds still covered the sky and my pelt was soaked. I forced myself to groom most of the water out of my fur. The water level had gone down, but I still had to go up. I sighed and began to scale the rest of the cliff.

I was shocked by how much easier it is without the pouring rain and driving wind. When I reached the top, I sat down to think. _I must have been in that river for a long time, so I will need to travel a great distance to return to Thunder Ridge. _The thought of returning to that horrible place terrified me. It was the place where I almost met my death.

I looked down at the river to see its direction, and then began to sprint upriver. The ominous clouds seemed to be a bad omen that I needed to return home fast. Every rock and tree and blade of grass that I raced past seemed to glare at me, challenging me to stop Nuvol from destroying everything.

A few hours of alternating trotting and sprinting, I reached Thunder Ridge. _But wait… _Before me, the river had returned to normal. And up a steep cliff on the other side of the river, lay the site of my attempted murder. I had been traveling downhill for a while and it hadn't registered that there was not a known cliff opposite Thunder Ridge.

I growled in frustration and leaped over the river to the other bank.

I sighed, then began to climb as fast as my sore muscles would allow. I shrieked and almost fell off of the cliff for a second time as I stumbled across Fasc's body. His eyes were wide with terror and his jaws open wide in a silent plea for help. So my last memory before my tumble off of the cliff- the shriek- came from Fasc, at his moment of death. I bowed my head to press my nose into his fur.

"I avenge your death, loyal friend. You save me, I fail to save you." Guilt coursed through my body. I hope he knows that he did not give his life so a murderer could live.

I turned and trudged back to camp. My pelt was muddy, my legs and sides were slashed from the river, and multiple injuries decorated my pelt- all from Nuvol. Old scars were reopened and bleeding.

"Let us take moment honor fallen, Fasc, Plata, Cendra, Cirera. And Nit the murderer, missing." Nuvol whined sadly from the stone at camp where the alpha addresses his clan.

"Murderer?" I stumbled into camp. "Not me! YOU murderer, Nuvol. You charged with murder-Fasc, Plata, Cendra, Cirera, and murder of Ortiga- and attempt murder me! You push me off Thunder Ridge!"

The pack gasped. Nuvol narrowed her eyes. "Just won't die, will you Nit!" She yelled. She stalked down from the great stone, her cold green gaze boring a hole in my soul. "You're too late."

* * *

**Cliffie again! I'm mean...**

******Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters and stories.**

**R&R-Icestar0921**


	7. Trapped

**How to Die: Book one of trilogy?**

**1. Hell yes bro**

**2. I guess**

**3. Meh**

**4. No, it's fine**

**5. That's a horrible idea! :( AN: Thanks a lot haters :P**

**Put le answer in le review =*-*= Meow.**

* * *

**MatsuriWolfsong- Kay.**

**Alecia- Don't give me any ideas ;) I know where this story should end, but I can do whatever the hell I want with the middle XD *evil laugh* Your OC's amuse me with greatness :D Nit has much bigger problems than finding a mate.**

**SO SORRY! I know it's short. It was longer before my laptop erased it :P**

* * *

Chapter 6:

**Nuvol's Lone Wolves:**

Guardies de Presons (Prison Guards):

Tempesta (Storm)- Jet-black wolf with blue eyes

Espina (Thorn)- Jet-black wolf with gray eyes

Fort (Strong)- Big brown wolf with green eyes

Leal (Loyal)- Gray wolf with gray eyes

Ull (Eye)- Light brown and white she-wolf with clear blue eyes, never misses a single detail

Guardies de Cloud (Nuvol's Guards):

Foscor (Darkness)- Snow-white wolf with a black tail tip and blue eyes

Ratxa (Streak)- Strong brown she-wolf with amber eyes

Teixo (Badger)- Black wolf with green eyes

Els soldats de Cloud (Nuvol's Soldiers):

Riu (River)- Dark gray wolf with blue eyes

Remuntar (Soar)- Light brown she-wolf with darker streaks around eyes and muzzle, gray eyes

Cremar (Burn)- Gray-brown wolf with orange eyes

Esquerda (Crevice)- Black wolf with pale blue eyes

Arena (Sand)- Tan she-wolf with blue eyes

Tro (Thunder)- Dark gray wolf with brilliant yellow eyes

Arpes (Claws)- Brown wolf with green eyes

Rosa (Rose)- Pinkish she-wolf with dark green eyes

Mirall (Mirror)- White she-wolf with gray eyes

Taronja (Orange)- Brown wolf with orange eyes

Glacera (Glaciar)- White she-wolf with blue eyes

Els Esvalotadors (The Troublemakers):

Parlar (Speak)- Brown wolf with orange eyes, named for unstoppable rambling

Caure (Tumble)- Silver wolf with blue eyes (The klutz)

Voltor (Vulture)- Scrawny brown wolf with yellow eyes, he eats any scraps after the other wolves' meals (Only alive because Nuvol believes he may be useful someday)

* * *

"Get her!" Nuvol commanded. Mel and Pluja emerged from the crowd of warriors.

"Sorry, Nit." Pluja murmured sadly as she shoved me towards the entrance of camp.

"What happen?" I demanded.

"Nuvol bring lone wolves. Force obey her. All that do not, killed." Mel whispered.

"Good luck." Pluja meowed before a pair of twin black wolves stalked out of the shade. The only difference between them was that one has blue eyes and one has gray eyes.

"Meet Tempesta and Espina."

The two wolves nodded and Mel and Pluja bowed down before making a swift exit.

"Nit," Tempesta growled. "Come."

Tempesta and Espina are obviously brothers. Their matching features and sturdy frame proved it.

We had traveled far from the camp, so I can assume this maze of boulders and cliffs was being used as a prison. _And where there's a prison, there are guards. _I thought. _There's no way out. _

"Nit," Tempesta growled again, "_Come._" I sighed and followed the two black wolves away from freedom.

**~Death~**

(Nuvol POV)

A lightning bolt of satisfaction shot through me as her own pack mates led her out of camp to the inescapable maze of a prison. "Ratxa. Fetch Teixo and Foscor. Discuss plans." The bulky guard dipped his head and slipped away silently.

The camp was quickly shaping to my own image with my former equals bowing down to my every wish. The weakest and most despised of the new, more powerful group, were being used to construct the new dens for the slaves of my own trusted soldiers. The dimwitted pack wolves remained stubbornly loyal to the empty hope that LionPack would rise from the ashes of this "dark" time.

_I however, have a vision for the future. _I thought with a smug grin plastered across my muzzle. _It will be a better future, full of hope and promise. My followers will have all they ever wished for that they never got because the stupid code created by the fools in StarPack held them back because of blood or duty._

I will rewrite the ways of the wolf packs one by one.

* * *

******Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters and stories.**

**R&R-Icestar0921**


	8. The crazy wolf

**How to Die: Book one of trilogy?**

**1. Hell yes bro**

**2. I guess**

**3. Meh**

**4. No, it's fine**

**5. That's a horrible idea! :( AN: Thanks a lot haters :P**

**Put le answer in le review =*-*= Meow.**

* * *

**MatsuriWolfsong- Kay.**

**Alecia- Don't give me any ideas ;) I know where this story should end, but I can do whatever the hell I want with the middle XD *evil laugh* Your OC's amuse me with greatness :D Nit has much bigger problems than finding a mate.**

**Yup. Short again. :P**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Ever thought it?"

I rolled onto my back and batted at some hanging moss in my cave. All of the prisoners were put into caves carved into solid rock. Brambles and vines were used to seal the entrances. "Ever thought what?"

"Why die?" The old gray wolf replied.

"We all die. No one live forever."

"But why?" He rasped.

"This pointless," I growled and leaped back to my paws.

"Not pointless." His snarl ended in a cough. "Bad wolf die. But why good wolf die? The she-wolf. The evil she-wolf. What her name?"

"Nuvol." I answered. _This skinny old mutt is wasting my time. I need to get out of here. _

"Ahh…yes. _Nuvol_." He sneered. "She need die. But you good wolf. Why you die?"

"I no died. And I no plan die soon."

"Why will Nit die?" He asked.

"Because I old. Or I in tough battle can't win."

"But why?" He asked again.

"Is there point to this?" I snarled. "You wasting time. Need escape."

"You good wolf. But why do good wolf die?"

I sighed. "Because all wolf die."

"But why?" He asked.

"If you gonna ask that many times over, ask others." I snarled and paced to the back of the den where other wolves lay curled in tight balls, scared eyes barren of hope.

I stared at the old wolf. His gray pelt was matted and had burrs and twigs twisted into clumps of dirty gray fur. I could count his ribs and see all the bones in his bent spine. His claws were long and unkempt, curving at awkward angles and digging into the hard packed mud in the cave. Sharp lines framed his shallow muzzle. Shredded ears hung down in front of sunken and wild dull green eyes.

I curled up next to Diminut, a lone wolf pup captured by Nuvol's guards when the territory was expanded. He said that a wolf called Ratxa killed his mother and siblings. I made a mental note to rip Ratxa's throat out. Diminut moved closer to me, curling up against the cold air in the cave.

**~Death~**

"Nit!" The sound of my name woke me. Diminut had moved away during the night and the old crazy wolf had disappeared. Tempesta and Espina dragged me out of the cave and threw me to the ground outside. The sun warmed my frozen and muddy pelt, but when I looked up from the warm earth, Nuvol stood looking down at me.

"You caused much trouble, Nit. Here your choice," She growled. "You serve me, or you die."

I sighed. "I will serve."

* * *

******Whatever you got from this chapter, that old crazy wolf is important.**

******Flames welcome, people telling me what I did wrong can help me get it right in later chapters and stories.**

**R&R-Icestar0921**


End file.
